Together To The End
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Some time after Corrin, Hinoka, and Camilla took their places as rulers of their respective kingdoms Hoshido's Princess Sakura awaited her husband Moritaka so that the two could spend some time together. However, an unexpected guest arrives who looks just like the beastman. One shot with two endings. Warning, violence and character death.


**A?N: Hello everyone and well here's a one shot that I made sometime last year. (close to the end of the year if I remember right) And it is kind of a follow to my Fire Emblem and Tokyo Afterschool Summoners story "The Bonds We Forge". Although this one is different for me since it's the first one shot with two different endings. I will admit though that there wasn't any major reasoning being this other then the fact that I wanted to give this type storytelling a try. So I hope you guys will enjoy this one shot. Also I should note that there a character that shows up on here whose name is Shino. (which is Moriaka's middle name) But I decided to not have him say his name since well I thought it added more mystery to him. And plus it would have made this even more confusing to write out.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Together To The End

(A Moritaka x Sakura one shot)

Sakura sat underneath a nearby Cherry Blossom Tree as she awaited Moritaka to come and join her so that the couple could celebrate being together for close to a year. And yet the young woman still believed that all of this was some sort of dream that she was going to wake up from at any moment. She felt this was especially true on her and the dog beastman's wedding day. And thinking back on it the pink haired princess remembered how nervous she was up until after the two had said their vows to each other. She clearly remembered how she did her best to remain calm during her vows to which she had been able to do so. However, when Moritaka had started to tell her his vows she couldn't help but to break down into tears of joy. Although that day was also a bit saddening for her since neither her stepmother, or two older brothers were there due to what had happened during the war. However, she was happy to see that Corrin, Azura, and the remaining members of the Nohr royal family were able to make it.

When the two had returned from there honeymoon though Sakura was surprised when her older sister Hinoka appointed Moritaka with the position of Commander of the Hoshidian Army. Along with this the beastman was given traditional Hoshidian samurai attire which resembled that of the late Prince Ryoma. However, this kept the anthro dog very busy which did not leave the couple much time to spent with one another. Although the princess did her best not to let such a matter bother her since she knew that it would happen due to having such a high station. Which is what led the young woman to suggest to the beastman that they should have a picnic under one of the cherry blossom trees in the inner gardens of the castle. She was quite glad when he had agreed to the idea and that he promised to come to the garden once he had finished his duties for the day. And so this is what had led Sakura to where she was currently at now.

But as she looked over the blanket that had been set down along with the food that had been prepared she said to herself, "I hope Moritaka gets here soon, otherwise the food will get cold. But even if he is late that's alright just so long as he and I can spend some time together." After she had spoken these words though the magenta eyed young woman heard approaching footsteps. This prompted her to look and see someone wearing a large straw hat along with some interesting attire approach her to which she asked, "Um hello, sir. I-Is there something I can help you with?"

To the young woman's surprise she thought she heard Moritaka's voice when the stranger replied, "Yes, I do. I am looking for someone." She then saw him remove the straw hat to reveal a face almost identical to Moritaka's with the only major difference being the fact that this beastman had long hair that was put up in a high ponytail. And yet once she made eye contact with this doppelganger she saw that their eyes were a blood red instead of the deep blue that she was used to seeing which caused her to shake with fear as he removed his sword from it's sheath and grinned at her while he continued with, "But I suppose you'll do just fine. And who knows maybe this will be fun."

"W-Why? Why do you look just like Moritaka?" Sakura questioned, as she stood up and then proceeded to take a step back.

The look alike just let out a mad chuckle before he remarked, "Why do I look like the one you call Moritaka you ask? Well maybe I'll tell you...if you can live long enough that is."

Sakura let out a yell of fright when she just barely dodged the attempted attack from the brown and white furred beastman's sword. But while she continued to try and keep her distance from the madman she thought to herself, " _I won't be able to keep dodging his attacks for much longer. But I have to try at least until Moritaka gets here. Once he does then maybe everything will be alright."_

ooooooo

Moritaka walked down the wooden floor with a smile on his face as he was looking forward to spending some time with his wife. However, this expression soon left his face when a guard saw him approaching and asked, "Commander Moritaka? Didn't you already head towards the inner garden where Princess Sakura was waiting for you?"

Hearing this caused the blue eyed beastman to cross his arms in front of himself and tilted his head slightly in confusion when he replied, "No, I can assure you that I have been in the training grounds all day so far. So then why would you say I had already headed towards the inner gardens?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I guess it's just that the figure who passed by looked just like you. Although now that you mention it they were wearing a completely different set of clothes and had a large straw hat covering their face. But since the fur looked just yours we assumed that it was you..." The soldier explained, which made the anthro dog's eyes go wide in shock.

He quickly replaced his look of shock with that of a serious expression as he walked passed them and said, "I see. Thank you for informing me of this information." He then walked pass the two and headed inside. But once he had turned a corner the beastman quickened his pace and pulled out his sword from its sheath as he thought to himself, " _Someone who looks just like me headed towards the inner gardens? I do not know what is going on, but please be alright Sakura."_

ooooooo

Sakura let out another yell as she dodged another attack from the Moritaka look alike. However, after doing this the princess soon found herself up against a nearby cherry blossom tree. And as the blossoms fell she couldn't help but shake with fear as she saw a wide tooth filled grin on the beastman's face as he commented, "You know I honestly didn't think you'd be able to keep dodging my attacks for this long. So I suppose you've impressed me a little." She then saw him lift his sword upward and point it at her before he added, "But now I had best bring this little game to an end. Although to be honest the fear on your face is simply beautiful. If I had more time I'd do a lot more then just kill you, princess."

The pink haired healer felt a cold shiver go down her spine from the anthro swordsman's comment before she heard the real Moritaka's voice when him called out to her, "Sakura! Are you alright?!" Fear prevented her from replying to him until she heard his voice again only much louder when he shouted, "SAKURA!"

Hearing this broke her out of her frozen like state as she replied, "Moritaka, I-I'm over by the largest cherry blossom tree!" Right after saying this though she silenced herself upon hearing the look alike let out a loud crazed laugh which prompted her to close her eyes while she mentally continued with, " _A-And please hurry."_

Bad Ending:

Sakura's eyes quickly reopened upon feeling the look alike Moritaka's blade go straight through her body. She then felt the beastman's hot breath on her right ear as he told her, "It's all over now, princess."

She then felt the doppelgangers free hand as it pressed against her shoulder when he pulled the sword out of her body and let her fall to the ground. As she did though she heard the look alike walk a few feet away from her as she saw the real Moritaka run towards her as he shouted, "Sakura, no!" And once he had reached her the noblewoman felt him take one of her hand into both of his while he added with worry and dismay clear in his voice, "Sakura, please stay with me!"

"M-Moritaka, I-I'm sorry I couldn't keep dodging his attacks until you arrived..." Sakura replied, as she took in a breath of air that caused her nothing but pain. She then closed one of her eyes and went on with, "I-I just wish I could use my Recovery Staff on myself to heal this injury."

She then saw him let go of her hand and look over at the look alike while he kept one eye on her and suggested, "Then allow me to quickly take care of this imposter. Once I do then I shall take you to a healer right away."

Hearing the beastman's idea only caused the magenta eyed princess to shake her head from side to side before she let out, "N-No, I-I don't think I'm going to last much longer." She then did her best to smile as she added, "B-But just know that you've made me the happiest I've ever been in my whole life." She then proceeded to bring up one of her shaking arms and lay her hand against the anthro dog's left cheek causing him to look completely back at her when she kept on going, "B-But please don't cry for me. J-Just promise me that you'll keep Hinoka and Hoshido safe."

"I promise, Sakura." Moritaka softly vowed as he gently placed his hand on top of hers.

"T-Thank you, Moritaka. I-I love you..." Sakura weakly told him, before she closed her eyes and gave into death's embrace.

ooooooo

Moritaka's eyes grow wide when he saw Sakura close her eyes and he felt her hand spill down from in-between his face and hand. Seeing this though caused the dog beastman to gasp with fear as that part of her laid limply on the ground with the rest of her body. His right ear then proceeded to twitch when he heard the look alike let out a sigh of contentment when he remarked, "Awe, her body looks beautiful in that position." This comment caused the blue eyed swordsman to sharply turn around only to see his doppelganger clean his sword with his tongue thus swallowing the princess's blood as he added, "And her blood tastes amazing!"

Seeing this display of sick pleasure prompted Moritaka's eyebrows to narrow and his hands to be balled up into fits as he coldly said, "How dare you. How dare you take Sakura away from me like that! You will pay for this you imposter!"

Moritaka then position himself into a fighting stance before he and the look alike clashed swords with one another. And even with his added grief and rage fueling him the beastman quickly realized that the two were still evenly matched. Unfortunately this test of strength did not last long as the samurai felt a knife being plunged into the side of his neck. This caused him to loosen his grip on his sword to which his look alike took advantage and stabbed him in the chest which caused the beastman to yell out in agony. He then completely dropped his sword and fell onto his knees before the other beastman pulled out his sword and grinned down at him. Seeing this prompted a glare to form on his face as he asked, "Why?... Why would someone who looks so much like me do such a dirty tactic to gain the advantage in battle? Don't you have any honor?"

"Honor? This battle had nothing to do with honor. Now I will take my leave so that I may find and kill someone who is in a place called Tokyo." The look alike commented, before a gateway opened up behind him.

"N-No, stop!" The blue eyed beastman shouted, as he saw the red eyed beastman walk into the gateway thus causing it to close right behind him.

Moritaka attempted to get back onto his feet, but he was unable to do so due to the pain from his injured chest and neck. He then felt his eyes start to become heavy before he fall onto the ground. Once he had done so the anthro dog shakily started to crawl towards Sakura's body that now had some cherry blossom petals on top of it. And when he had finally reached her he gently placed his hand on top of hers while he let out, "I'm sorry Sakura, I...I guess I won't be able to keep that promise I made to you." He then felt his head fall onto the dirt below him as he slowly began to close his eyes and added, "B-But don't worry I'll be joining you in the afterlife soon..."

Once he had spoken those words Moritaka let death take him as he passed on while the cherry blossom petals continued to fall onto the two and the blood stained ground.

Good Ending:

Sakura closed her eyes even tighter when she thought for certain that the sword of the Moritaka look alike would make contact with her body. Instead however, the princess heard the sound of swords clashing into one another which prompted her to slowly open her eyes and see the real Moritaka standing in front of her. During there struggle though she saw the beastman look back at her from over his right shoulder as he told her, "I'm glad I made it in time. Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. B-But please be careful." The pink haired noblewoman begged, before she saw her husband turn his attention back to his look alike.

Upon doing this she saw the two beastmen glare at each other as he demanded, "Who are you? And why did you try to harm my wife? Also why do you look just like me?"

"Sorry, but you won't be getting any answers from me." The other beastman remarked as a tooth filled grin formed on his face. Once this happened he added, "All I care about is staining the ground with your blood!"

"You vile monster! You may look like me, but it seems we have completely different views on life and in the ways of battle." Moritaka stated, before he jumped away from the look alike. He then got into a pose that caused a cool mist started to surround him. Seeing this caused Sakura to gasp as she knew what the blue eyed swordsman was about to do while he vowed, "I suppose none of these things truly matter since you are clearly an enemy. And like the many enemies I have faced before, I will strike you down!"

The princess watched as the sacred blade Moritaka held began to have water surround it turning it into a three foot blade. Once this had been done Moritaka attempted a sword strike at the doppelganger who dodged the attack without much trouble. Upon doing this Sakura saw the look alike run towards Moritaka although she did notice a small dagger sticking out at the end of his left sleeve. This prompted her to gasp in worry as she warned, "Moritaka, be careful! That other beastman has a dagger hidden underneath his sleeve."

Upon saying this she saw the red eyes of the look alike widen in shock before they quickly narrowed in anger. He then pulled out the weapon and attempted to stab the ice wielding beastman in the neck. However, thanks to Sakura warning him about the sneak attack Moritaka grabbed the other beatsman's wrist and twisted it slightly causing him to yell out in pain while also dropping the dagger onto the ground. Moritaka then let go of him to which he jumped away before the healer saw the red eyes of the other anthro dog fall onto her as he said, "Curse you, princess! If you weren't here then I could have easily have killed him with that sneak attack!" Her eyes then widen with fear when she saw him point his sword at her as he added, "So maybe I'll just kill you! I bet your blood tastes wonderful!"

"How dare you threaten my wife for a second time! I see I must end this fight NOW!" Moritaka shouted, before he lunged his sword forward causing it to go through the other beastman's chest.

Sakura then saw the water blade evaporate thus turning Moritaka's blade back to what it's normal form. After it did this though the princess noticed that she could see the red eyed anthro's dog breathe as he let out, "No, I...shouldn't have lost to you..."

He then fell onto the ground as his eyes closed and death overtook him to which two soldiers came running up to the couple and asked what had happened. And once the two had picked up the body and had walked away Sakura saw the brown and white furred samurai put away his sword she felt tears begin to fall from her eyes as she ran up to him and hugged him while she said, "O-Oh Moritaka, I-I was so scared. But I-I'm just glad you're not hurt."

But as the tears fell down her face she felt the beastman wrap his arms around her followed by feeling his head being gently placed on top of hers when he replied, "There is no need for tears, Sakura. We're both unharmed which I am glad. For if I had lost you then I would not have known about that sneak attack from my look alike."

And so the couple stood like this for a few minutes before the princess wiped the tears from her eyes and asked, "But what should we do about that doppelgangers body? Should we have him buried here? Or should we send the body to Land of Wa to be buried there?"

She then saw the beastman look over at the corpse when he responded back with, "I think it would be best to send the his body to my home world. But it would be for the best if you and I accompanied the soldiers who will be taking it there. That way no one in my world will think that it I who is being put to rest." After he had said this Sakura felt Moritaka let go of her before he gently took her hand and sat down under a nearby cherry blossom tree where the food had been this whole time. And once the two sat down he suggested, "However, before we do this let us enjoy this food you had prepared for us."

"Y-Yes, of course." The pink haired healer let out, before the two began to eat the food and looked on as the cherry blossoms continued to fall in front of them.

 **A/N: And there is the end to this double ending styled one shot. Although I will admit that I most likely could have been better with some things. But I still enjoyed making this when I did. Interestingly enough Moritaka's look alike (although he could also be an alternate version of him) is actually going to be obtainable in an upcoming gacha. Anyway though thank you for reading and again I hope you guys enjoyed reading this one shot.**


End file.
